ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben 10,000 (Original)
IMPORTANT: Page Merger Discussion children he also has a daughter, named Gwen Aliens used On the article there are listed all the aliens Ben 10,000 should have, while there should be only the ones he used. Could someone who remembers the episodes check the list and remove the ones he wasn't shown using? --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Canon? Is this character still canon? cause Alien Force contradicts many of the events taking place around him. Another thing is that he still wears the Omnitrix and not the Ultimatrix and it doesn't look like it never was taken off Ben's wrist or never recalibrated and just looks like it grew w/ him while Ben was aging. Then again the writers weren't expecting to make the Ultimatrix that far ahead. The part that future Gwen took 10 year old Ben and Gwen to the future maybe still canon since 15 year old Ben still remembers that the Omnitrix has 10,000 aliens available from their trip. --Renzo493 04:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) he is canon but from a possible future--Linkdarkside 20:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) perhaps from an Alternate future! Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 02:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ben10000 use to where he has a black shirt with a white stripe Never Takes off the Omnitrix? Are we sure about that? To my knowledge when Dwayne McDuffie was still with us just said AF/UA things went different then the alternate 10K timeline, but I've never seen him go into detail about those changes. I don't think it should written down here as fact, but rather a theory unless McDuffie said for sure that this Ben 10K never took of the Omnitrix. Gwen still using spells and Kevin being evil can still be explained even if Ben 10K took of the Omnitrix the same as present Ben. Gwen in AF/UA still uses spells herself some times. Using the charms to become more powerful maybe more preferable than her leaving to train with Verdona, since she would have to lose her body. Ben 10K may have never had an event in his past that made him give Kevin another chance. --GL089 00:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC)-GL089 Merging? I just thought of something, if the Ben from Goodbye and Good Riddance is the same Ben as this Ben 10,000, then why are there two sepreate pages. If they are talking about the same timeline Ben, then should't there be just one page that has all of the information. Afterall the Gwendolyn Tennyson (alternate timeline) page covers her info from Goodbye and Good Riddance and in Ben 10,000 (episode)/Ken 10. Also sorry for any and all bad spelling and/or grammar in either the headline or in what I typed here. Kuri-master (Talk - Blog - ) 00:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, there should be. We need to talk to the admins about it. Secrets..once revealed.. they can never be hidden again Suzaku Kururugi112897 (Talk - Blog- Contribs) 09:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) D Canon Derrick said that they are going with this version of ben 10.000 as ben's future, so i sugest to remove the retconed panel, and also not to list gbgr ben as his past self that was retconed by the omniverse team--Masterq (talk) 20:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, we'll have to take it up with a Admin about that and see if we can do anything about that. Secrets..once revealed.. they can never be hidden again 09:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Page name Should this page be called Ben Tennyson (Ben 10,000 Timeline) instead of Ben 10,000 (Ben 10)? --Kyle03 (talk) 19:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC)